Trick-or-Treater
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Brainy |tribe = Gourmet Zombie |ability = When you play your first Trick each turn, add a random Treat to your hand. |flavor text = Trick or Treat? He is haunted by that question - and by an answer that continues to elude him. }} Trick or Treater is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . He has no traits, and his ability adds either a Sugary Treat or a Healthy Treat card into the zombie hero's hand when the first zombie trick is played every turn, starting from the turn he is played. Trick or Treater was introduced in the 2016 Halloween event alongside . As of Feastivus 2016 (in update 1.10.14), both of them were also made craftable. Origins His appearance and name are based on a trick-or-treater, a person who goes trick-or-treating from house to house asking for treats with the phrase "Trick or Treat?" Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play your first Trick each turn, add a random Treat to your hand. *'Set:' Event Card description Trick or Treat? He is haunted by that question - and by an answer that continues to elude him. Update history Update 1.8.23 *Added to the game. Update 1.10.14 *Set change: Super-Rare → Event *Became craftable. Strategies With Apply the same strategies as you would for Mad Chemist, as his ability is similar to Mad Chemist. However, he does not have the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, so the plant hero can be ready to place a plant in front of him. Other than that, Trick or Treater can easily give you treats to boost other zombies' stats. It may be a good idea to use some treats on himself, so that he will survive longer. Additionally, you can save them and use them for later for when a zombie is about to be destroyed or needs more strength. However, there are better cards like Camel Crossing or that are more effective in boosting zombies. Some good zombies to pair up with this zombie are Paparazzi Zombie, who gets buffed immensely, and Trickster, who lowers his cost because the treats are tricks. Against He can cause a nuisance later in the game if not defeated quick enough. To deal with this zombie, do the same as you would with Mad Chemist. Bouncing this is a viable option, though it is better to destroy him with tricks such as Berry Blast. Gallery FrozenTrickorTreaterPvZH.jpg|Trick or Treater frozen TrickorTreaterWithFrenzyTrait.jpg|Trick or Treater with 5 /5 and the Frenzy trait Trick or Treater About Ability.png|Trick or Treater with the Deadly trait Trick or Treater attacking.png|Trick or Treater attacking Trick or Treater hurt.png|Trick or Treater hurt (destroyed) Whack-a-ZombieDestroyingTrickorTreater.jpg|Whack-a-Zombie being used on Trick or Treater Healthy Trick or Treater.jpg|Healthy Treat being used on Trick or Treater Sugary Trick or Treater.jpg|Sugary Treat being used on Trick or Treater Screenshot_2017-01-06-11-13-59.jpg|Trick or Treater being played by Citron (note that he stays in front of Pogo Bouncer as if he had Team-Up trait) Screenshot_2017-01-06-20-46-46.jpg|Trick or Treater in Citron's hand Old TrickOrTreaterHeroes.png|Trick or Treater's statistics TrickorTreaterCardPvZH.jpg|Trick or Treater's card Trick or Treater in hand.png|Trick or Treater in the player's hand obtained from Eureka TrickorTreaterPackPvZH.jpg|Trick or Treater on the advertisement for the Trick or Treat Pack Trivia *He is based on the Basic Zombie's Lawn of Doom costume from Plants vs. Zombies 2. However, in this game, he holds a candy bucket. *The only way to obtain him without the Lawn of Doom event going on is via Eureka, Portal Technician, or the random card draw from the Boss Battle of Peel that Orange! **However, as of the latest update, he and can now be crafted. ***Both cost the exact amount of sparks required to craft a super rare card (1000 sparks), but will only give back 75 sparks when recycled. *His face paint greatly resembles Bass Zombie's from the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies. *He is one of two zombies in the game to have the word "Trick" in their name, the other being Trickster. **Coincidentally, both are in the same class and both their abilities are related to tricks. *His statistics and class are the same as Mad Chemist's. **They also have a similar ability, however Trick or Treater gives the zombie hero a treat when a trick is played, while Mad Chemist gives the zombie hero a random trick. *The latest update introduced a bug to Trick or Treater, adding him to the Plant category. He can be played by plant heroes via Cornucopia, Petal-Morphosis or Mission 40's boss battle's special gimmick. See also *Mad Chemist *Healthy Treat *Sugary Treat Category:Gourmet cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Lawn of Doom cards